Hidden SKy's
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: Kuna's is a girl who has never seen the sky, or the faces of the ones she once cared for. She tries to keep it a secret, but what happens when a young padawan gets mysterious, and wants to see why she hides?
1. Chapter 1

My heart pounded loudly in my chest. My parents told me to run, but where? I couldn't see anything. Fear was the only thing I felt. All I heard was the people yelling at me, and my feet hitting the ground. Where was my feet taking me? Where was I going in my dark world? What was I going to do if they caught me? Tears flowed down my face. Stinging my cheeks. The people hate me here, because I'm week! I cant see anything, I've never seen my mothers face! I've never seen the grass! Never the bigs. The sky is hidden through my eyes, I'll never see anything… no one will take me under their wing because I'm pathetic and can't even see. I'll never the the sky hidden in the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I woke up to a sudden start. It was close to that time again. The day my secret was revealed. I felt next to my bed, till I found my visor. Placing it over my eyes, I got up, and walked out of my quarters. I rubbed my face. "Kuna."

I jumped. "Master Fisto," I said, bowing. "Sorry sir."

"Your stressed aren't you?"

I nodded. "You had the dream again?"

"Yes, sir."

"You need to relax. That is all in the past remember."

I felt him grab my hand. "There's no need to panic," he whispered, "your not a padawan anymore."

I listened to him walk away. He was right, I needed to stop worrying. But...last time someone figured out, they told me I was dangerous, and that I didn't belong with the Jedi. That's why I'm scared that people will figure out who I really am.

I'm Kuna Lumna. I'm a Jedi Master. But...I'm not like most Jedi's. I've never seen the Sky. TO me, the sky is blocked by the clouds. I try to act like I'm not blind, and it works. No one has suspected that I'm blind. Master Yoda was always kind enough to train me a little more, since he knew how shy I was. I'm still a little shy, but it doesn't stop me from my work.

I walked slowly through the library, with Master Nu close behind me, helping me find stuff that I could posibly study to keep me busy. "You look tired," Master Nu said.

"I'm sorry, I've been having a hard time sleeping again is all, it's you know, closer to that time again, so...well you know."

"Yes, I believe we have this conversation every year."

"At least you understand."

"Kuna!"

"Hello, Master Fisto," Master Nu said.

"May I speak with you, Kuna?"

"I guess."

We walked away from the shelf. "What is it, Master?"

"Kuna, we have a mission for you."

"A what?"

"You need to go on a mission."

"You guys hardly ever call me on missions, I haven't been on one for almost two months since, you remember what happened to my-," She couldn't finish it her sentence.

"Well, your the only free person we can come up with."

"Well, I do spend my free time in the library. What is it you need me to do?"

"Anakin Skywalker has been injured, you need to help his Padawan, Ahsoka."

"A padawan? Master, you sure this is a good idea? What if the same thing happens like it did with-."

"There's no need to worry, remember? THings happen."

Kuna hopped out of her ship. "Miss Lumna!"

"Captain Rex," Kuna said, "Long time."

"You to, sir, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka are waiting for you on the deck."

"Thank you."

Kuna walked through the doors. "Master Kuna," Obi-Wan said.

"Master Kenobi, hello."

"Kuna, this is Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka bowed lightly. "Greetings, Master Kuna."

Kuna bowed lightly. Not saying much. "Your ok with this, right, Kuna?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes, Master Kenobi," Kuna said.

Obi-wan nodded slightly.

A clone commander walked over to them. 'We're almost at the randay view, sir," he said.

"Good."

Obi-wan looked at Kuna. "You must be tired," he said, "get some rest."

"I'm not exactly tired," she said.

Obi-wan nodded, and walked off. Kuna looked at her 'new' padawan. "I sense frustration in you."

"Its nothing," Ahsoka said.

Kuna shrugged, and walked away. Ahsoka shrugged away the feeling that there was something weird about her new master.


End file.
